marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Captain Marvel (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Captain Marvel is a 2019 live-action superhero film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios based on the heroine by the same name. It is the overall twenty-sixth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and was released worldwide on March 8th 2019. Production In the early 2000s, 20th Century Fox had listed a Captain Marvel film centered around the the Mar-Vell variation of the character to be "in development" though no plans ever actually came from this. In 2012 plans for the Captain Marvel franchise resurfaced in the form of a Ms. Marvel film starring Carol Danvers being planned for Phase 2, as Marvel Studios desired to have more female lead solo movies going forward. Unfortunately, Phase 2's schedule was already full before production could start on Ms. Marvel and the film was pushed into Phase 3 with the FOX television series Agent Carter filling the female lead Marvel heroine niche for the foreseeable future. Once Kevin Feige had announced Phase 3 at Comic Con 2015 Ms. Marvel (now called Captain Marvel) was still slated to be getting a solo film in March 2019. While some criticism was launched at Marvel Studios for delaying the first female lead movie over ten years since the start of the Marvel Cinematic Universe in 2008, Feige insisted there was a good reason Captain Marvel is where is on the schedule and to "stay tuned". In late 2016, Lexi Alexander was hired to direct Captain Marvel adding on to Feige's quote insisting that Carol Danvers was planned to be one of the most powerful heroes in the Marvel Universe who would be "instrumental" for what's to come. Brie Larson was eventually cast for the titular role with Jude Law, Lee Pace, Lashana Lynch and Gemma Chan all joining the cast as pre-production began. Alexander and Kevin Feige at Comic Con announced that Captain Marvel would be a period piece taking place in the mid 1990s years before the events of the Avengers film. With Samuel L. Jackson revealed to be attached to the project slated to appear as a young Nick Fury before he was Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Clark Gregg, reprising his role as Agent Phil Coulson as well. Filming began in 2018 and Captain Marvel was released March 8th 2019, on International Women's Day. Cast *Brie Larson as Caroline "Carol" Danvers/Captain Marvel *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva *Annette Bening as Supreme Intelligence *Jude Law as Mar-Vell *Lashana Lynch as Monica Rambeau *Samuel L. Jackson as Agent Nick Fury *Patrick Warburton as Director Rick Stoner *Colin Ford as Joe Danvers *Robert Kazinsky as Michael Rossi *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Kenneth Mitchell as Jackson Danvers (Flashback) *Monica Potter as Jane Danvers (Flashback) Plot The film starts with a young Carol Danvers at the Carnival participating in a Go-Kart race. Her little brother, Joe, yells out to her that she needs to go slower but Carol insists that's the fun part and goes faster until losing control of the Go-Kart and crashing into a haybale. As she slowly gets up off the ground bleeding Carol's parents and Joe all run up to her. Carol's father, Jackson, starts yelling at his daughter that she doesn't belong out here and to go back to the car! Joe insists he's sorry but Jackson claims he can keep racing. Carol argues that it's not fair he's letting Joe drive and Jackson simply doesn't answer while her mother, Jane, carries her back to the car as Carol starts cries. The credits role as it cuts to the year 1995. Carol Danvers is now an adult serving at the Lowry Air Force Base training in an obstacle course. All the men are watching as she tries to get through the ropes section, taunting her to give up, but Carol persists. Unfortunately though, she slips while jumping and falls down onto the mulch. The men all start booing until Carol’s best friend and the only other woman, Monica Rambeau, helps her up, telling everyone to shut up insisting half of them weren't able to do this course either! After heading back to the barracks and showering, they go to the runway where Carol tells Monica she shouldn't have done that at the obstacle course, the only way they're going to earn respect is through hard work and dedication. Monica asks Carol what kind of nonsense that is, they're the only two women in the entire platoon, these guys are never going to see them as anything more than little girls. She needs to stop caring what they think. Carol says that this is the Military, what they think matters, besides she's here because she wants fly, not make enemies, "Higher, further, faster baby". Monica tells her damn right as they fist bump before entering their jets. Carol's callsign revealed to be Cheeseburger while Monica's is Pulsar. They both begin to fly making Top Gun references to each other while piloting spectacularly. Carol eventually flying above the atmosphere as the gravity in her jet gives out and she joyously floats around while looking at the stars. This continue until fellow pilot Michael Rossi contacts Carol on her transceiver asking what the hell she's doing and demanding she come back down and assist him. Danvers apologizes saying she got distracted just thinking about everything that's out there. As she flies her Jet into the atmosphere the camera pans down showing the planet Kree-Lar instead of Earth. Narrowing in on a large Metropolis bustling with blue-skinned Kree living their everyday lives all overshadowed by the tall Capital Building, the Supremor. Inside, Ronan the Accuser is placing black face paint under his eyes while grabbing his Cosmi-Rod before taking an elevator into a humungous room full of nothing but glowing wires that all lead into a holding tank. Containing an equally large dark green head which the wires attach directly into. Ronan bows and addresses her as the Supreme Intelligence, claiming that it is an honor to have been summoned by them, the collective history and knowledge of the Kree Empire personified. The Supreme Intelligence starts creating projections of the cosmos all over the room, informing Ronan that his experience as an Accuser who has lead the conquest of countless worlds will be instrumental in the expansion of their Empire. For she has discovered a hidden blue gem millions of light years away in the Milky Way galaxy, Terra. The Supreme Intelligence has calculated that conquering the planet will grant the Kree total domination over the sole habitable planet in that section of space, can he be trusted to carry this out. Ronan promises that by the good of all Kree, he will summon an army and do as his Supreme Intelligence commands. In then shows the living area of the Supremor, where a pink skinned Kree named Mar-Vell is in bed with his blue skinned wife Minn-Erva along with what appears to be a house cat at the foot of the blanket. Mar-Vell tells Minn-Erva that he wants them to take off work today, go to the market and buy spare parts to start repairing the Keelex like they talked about. Minn-Erva says that sounds intoxicating as opposed to researching at the Laboratory again. Suddenly, they both hear a knock on the door and ask who it is, hearing a deep voice tell them it's official business involving the Kree Starforce. Mar-Vell and Minn-Erva then disable their security system letting Ronan the Accuser forcefully walk inside. The cat jumps off the bed and Ronan becomes startled by it, demanding Mar-Vell keep his beast under control. Mar-Vell apologizes while Minn-Erva asks what the meaning behind this visit is, Ronan explains he's been enlisted by the Supreme Intelligence to lead an intergalactic conquest and wishes to recruit both of them to accompany him. Mar-Vell comments that he's flattered by the offer but he's already completed his mandatory service to the Starforce years ago. Ronan though responds that a Pink-Skin like him has no say in the matter, he was asking his wife. Minn-Erva nervously looks at her husband and then Ronan again before saying he has their full obedience, much to Mar-Vell's chagrin. The Accuser insists that's a wise decision and quickly leaves their quarters. On Earth's equivalent of the Supremor, the Triskelion, Agent Nick Fury is walking through the hallway until seeing Phil Coulson struggling to get into his office. Fury realizes he forget his badge and uses his own to let him in, Agent Coulson thanks Nick for the help insisting it's his first day at S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil then introduces himself and Fury does the same, Coulson insisting he's excited to work with him in the field soon but Nick responds not to count on it. It then shows Agent Fury handing Director Rick Stoner his letter of resignation. Stoner asks what this is about and Nick explains he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. from the CIA because he wanted to save the world. Ever since the Soviet Union fell in '91 he doesn't feel like he's been doing that anymore. Director Stoner responds he won't twist his arm, if Fury wants out he'll let him go. But it'll take some time to process his resignation and asks if he can last that long. Nick says that's fine, a little more paperwork isn't going to kill him. Carol and Monica are relaxing at a bar having some beers together. Michael Rossi then abruptly comes up to Carol and Monica's table, rudely telling them that he now knows why it's called a "Cockpit". Rambeau asks what that's supposed to mean and Rossi clarifies that Danvers went off course today. Monica argues that she veered off course for ten second, it only took five minutes to catch up again. Michael though says those were five minutes too long and Carol insists that she's sorry. Rossi claims maybe she can make it up to him, putting his hand on her thigh before Carol reflexively shoves him off which causes Michael to fall over and spill his drink. He then yells out that this "bitch" just pushed him and Carol along with Monica are kicked out of the bar. On Kree-Lar once again, Mar-Vell and Minn-Erva are sparring in the Supremor training room. He asks his wife why she volunteered them for this mission, he never wanted to served in another war again. Minn-Erva explains that Ronan wasn't giving them a choice, if he said no they both would've been sent to the mines on Torfa, she then overpowers her husband to the ground. As Mar-Vell slowly gets up he asks if he can bring their pet for comfort then and Minn-Erva says of course not. Mar-Vell and Minn-Erva are then shown being fitted into their turquoise Starforce uniforms as well as armed with advanced guns and swords. Ronan the Accuser then personally leads them through the Docking Bay onto his personal ship the Warbird which hastily takes off into space. It cuts to Ronan looking out the window at a view of Earth from space, claiming that it's a weak planet. No Novas, no Skrulls, it will fall as all others have. The Accuser then commands the Kree soldiers to ready the Nega-Bomb, its ability to redirect Photons will be ideal on a planet so close to a star. Everyone begins getting to work as Mar-Vell goes to the stowaway where it's revealed he's keeping his cat and pets her, claiming he's glad she came along. Meanwhile, Carol Danvers is flying in her Jet until the Captain sends a transmission to all the nearby pilots that he's detecting a bogey descending above the Rocky Mountains, asking if anyone can help him check it out. Monica Rambeau responds they're busy on the other side of the state but Carol claims she'll do it and despite being next to Monica, turns around and flies into the mountains. After meeting up with the Captain, Carol and her platoon all start investing the bogey until the Captain recognizes it as some type of Extra-Terrestrial missile, the Nega-Bomb! Suddenly, a legion of Kree Sentries begin emerging from the bomb, much to everyone's shock and horror seeing the Blue alien soldiers in highly advanced technology. The Sentries quickly take out the Captain while the Platoon desperately try to defend themselves and Carol wonders what they want. As Air Force Jets keep dropping like flies the Nega-Bomb starts absorbing Photons from the atmosphere and begins glowing in the sky. Carol warns everyone the bomb is expanding, they can't let it hit the surface! Michael Rossi yells for her to realize they have bigger issues, namely Earth literally being invaded by aliens! Realizing her platoon isn't going to help Carol disconnects her com and starts charging after the Nega-Bomb at top speed, right as her Jet makes contact the Bomb explodes with Carol being blasted with a wave of Photons that all miraculously get sucked into her in a huge flash of light, blowing up her Jet and the Nega-Bomb but leaving everything else unharmed. With the Nega-Bomb destroyed the Air Force pilots take out the rest of the Kree Sentries and afterwards try to contact Danvers only for the camera to reveal in the middle of the Rocky Mountains Carol ui still alive, but barely conscious inside the cockpit of her Jet. Danvers answers the platoon through her helmet saying the Bomb is gone but she hit ground and needs an assist. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films Category:ZoomZolomonZoom